The Eyes
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Based on the Adventure Time episode: When Team Natsu can't go to sleep because of discovering a creepy horse outside of their cabin, they try their best to get rid of it without resorting to violent measures. But this is Team Natsu we're talking about. And also...why won't that stupid horse stop staring!


**Based off of Adventure Time Season 2 Episode 2: 'The Eyes'. I got really bored, don't blame me!**

* * *

_~The Eyes~_

It was a late Sunday night in the Southern plains of Earthland. Team Natsu (minus Happy) had just finished their latest mission a few hours back and are currently staying at a cabin for the night.

"I'm so tired…" Lucy groaned.

"Of course," says Erza, "We've been up for about five days chasing after that Dark Guild."

"Seriously? !" Lucy gasped in shock.

The team stopped in front of the wooden cabin.

"We're here." Gray announced.

Natsu yawned, "Finally, we can get some shut eye."

* * *

After getting ready for bed, Team Natsu laid down in their respective beds.

"Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite…"

A few seconds later, Natsu shuffled under the blankets uncomfortably, soon sitting up in annoyance.

"Hey guys, can you sleep?"

"No." The other three answered in unison.

"Yeah, I can't sleep either." Natsu sat at the foot of his bed.

"What's up with that?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know…" the Salamander replied, "It just feels like we're being…watched."

All four heads turned towards the giant window on the opposite wall.

On the hill not too far away…was a horse?

"Why is that horse staring at us?" Erza asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

The horse stared at them from its spot, not moving an inch.

The quartet sat under the window so they were out of sight.

"That's super creepy." Lucy gulped.

"Man…I just wanna go to sleep." Natsu frowned.

Gray got up, "Maybe it's gone."

All of them looked out once more to see the horse staring in another direction before returning its gaze back at them. They ducked once more in surprise.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep with that horse watching me!" Lucy whined.

Erza nodded, "Let's just close the shade."

With that, Lucy reached up and covered the window. Everyone grinned.

"There," Gray glanced at the shade, "Out of sight, out of mind."

"Good work, Lucy!" Natsu smiled.

"See you all in the morning."

Team Natsu crawled to their beds and closed their eyes once more. Suddenly, the moon began to rise from the horizon, creating a shadow of the horse on the wall next to all the bunks.

Lucy shrieked in surprise as she saw the eyes of the horse open in the shadows. She threw the shade up in anger, "Why won't it stop? !"

"Alright, that's it…" Natsu yawned again, "Let's just…push it down the hill or something."

"Wait, maybe we can politely ask it to leave." Erza suggested.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages walked up to the horse. Inspecting it closer, the horse was chubby and a light purple. What was creepy though, was its tongue sticking out and its humongous black eyes.

"Hey! Get outta here horse!" Natsu roared, "I wanna go to sleep and you're creepin' me the heck out!"

"Whoa, what did Erza say, Natsu?" Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, "Be polite."

"Fine," Natsu pouted, "Pardon me, horse. I beseech thou to split from our land this night. But I welcome thee to come back for some luncheth some other time! Okay?"

The horse's pupils suddenly grew to the size of saucers. And then back to normal. The team stared in bewilderment.

"Forget it, Flame Brain," Gray sighed, "This horse is whack. It has poo brain!"

"Where did you learn that stuff anyway, Natsu?" Lucy asked the fire mage.

"From Erza."

Said woman sighed, "Alright…we can try pushing it now."

Gray and Lucy grabbed the horse's tail, Erza and Natsu positioned themselves on the horse's side, and they began to pull.

"Nnnnnggghhh! C'mon, horse! Move!" Gray yelled.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza called out, "Are you even trying?"

"YES!"

"Gaaaah! This horse has some ridiculous weight!" Lucy cried, and panted in exhaustion. Everyone did the same. "What now…?"

Natsu growled, "I didn't wanna use my magic on you, horse-'cuz I'm so tired-but you've pushed me too far!"

With a battle cry, a fire was lit in Natsu's hand. He shaped it into a giant hand (like in the Lullaby arc), picked up the horse, and placed him on the hill in the distance.

"It shouldn't creep us out from way over there, I guess." Erza commented.

"Let's go back to bed." Natsu yawned for the third time that night while walking back to the cabin.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from behind them.

Lucy turned around and gasped at what she saw.

_The horse._

"No more…" Gray narrowed his eyes before turning to run back to the cabin, "NO MORE!"

"Where are you going? !" Erza yelled.

"I have an idea!" Two seconds later, the ice mage came back and tied a white blindfold around the horse's eyes, "There! It can't stare at us if it's blind!"

Lucy's eyes grew in fear, "Look, Gray…"

Gray turned around and yelped when he saw the horse's eyes slither out from under the cloth.

"How is that even possible? !" Lucy exclaimed as she threw the blindfold away.

Gray marched up to the horse, irritated, "What's your deal, screwy? ! Why're you messing with us? !"

"Ice-Face!" Natsu got his attention, "That horse has poo-brain."

"Yeah, I know, idiot," Gray rolled his eyes, "I diagnosed this horse with whacked out poo brain five minutes ago."

"Dude, that means we can lure it away using music!" he says, "Everything brainless likes music!"

"So, _you_ like music?"

"WHY YOU-!"

"Hey! No fighting now," Erza stopped them, "I'll get my viola."

"She can play viola…?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Erza returned holding her viola. "Alright. Prepared to be lured!" she began playing a piece while walking away from the group, hoping that the horse would follow.

"Um, Erza?"

"Hm?"

"It's not working!" Lucy told her.

"Hmmm… so the great Beethoven isn't enough, is it?" Erza narrowed her eyes in determination, "Then let's try this!" she played another, but faster piece.

Back at the horse, a snake slithered up Gray's leg, causing him to slap it off.

"EEEEEYAAAAHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"STOP! STOP!" Natsu ran over to Erza, followed by Lucy and Gray "YOU'RE LURING SNAKES!"

"Huh?" she stopped. The snakes began to leave, hearing the music gone. She put her instrument down in contempt.

Natsu made a long sigh, "Guys…let's kill the horse."

"_What?"_

"I'm so tired!" Natsu whined.

"No, Natsu!" Lucy answered, "We are not killing the horse."

"Okay, okay," Natsu rolled his eyes, "We'll dress it up as a bunny! And get a giant hawk to kill it!"

"Wha…?"

He made hand gestures while making loud 'caw' sounds as an explanation.

"No! That is _wrong_." Lucy told him again.

The Dragon Slayer paused. "Did I say that the hawk would kill it? I meant that the hawk would gently swoop down, take it to a land of sunshine and love stuff and…take care of it!"

"Natsu…not even Happy would fall for that."

"Oh, come on!" Natsu screeched, "Let's just get the hawks! It won't be our fault if it dies then!"

"I guess it's the only way." Erza said. Lucy pouted in defeat. Going against Natsu, sure. Against Titania? _Noooo._

* * *

Erza placed bunny ears and a tail from her many suitcases on the horse. Natsu then made a high-pitched whistle. Gray took off his shirt and began waving it around. They all caused commotion to attract the birds.

"Come on, hawks!"

"Come and get it!"

"Free bunny!"

"It's here for you!"

Out of nowhere, two hawks circling the sky flew down and perched themselves on top of the horse.

"Yeah!"

"Take it away!"

There was a pause.

Then the hawks began to peck at the male's heads.

"Ow! Quit it!" Natsu swiped at the birds.

"Take the bunny! The bunny, not us!" Gray yelled.

The hawks stopped, as if understanding, and picked up the horse slowly. Soon, it was gone.

"What a beautiful sight…" Erza sighed in relief.

"We did it!" Natsu cheered as he high-fived Lucy, "Back to sleep!"

Team Natsu ran inside the cabin in joy, leaping to their beds once more.

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to the air conditioner…?" Gray panted. It was extremely hot in the cabin and the several people in it didn't exactly help.

"I told you earlier! The A.C. in this place is broken!" Lucy said.

Gray slumped to the floor, "I'm gonna die…"

"How inconvenient," Erza pointed out, "Especially since it's the middle of July."

"GUYS, SHH." Natsu mumbled from under the blankets, "Sleep."

About three seconds later, there was a crash. Four pairs of eyes opened to see the poo brain horse in the middle of the room.

"THE HAWKS DROPPED IT!" Lucy wailed at the realization.

"GREAT! NOW IT'S IN OUR CABIN!"

"THAT'S OBVIOUS, SQUINTY-EYES! YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY IT OUT LOUD!"

"This is all your fault, man!" Natsu screeched, "If you weren't so dumb, maybe you could've thought of a solution!"

Gray retorted, "Well, you didn't think of a solution either, you piece of flame!"

"Both of you didn't help at all!" Lucy joined the argument.

"Neither did you!"

"Stop it, all of you!" Erza commanded, "Can't you see what this horse is doing? It's tearing us all apart!"

"Oh no…you're right." Gray muttered.

"We need to get rid of this horse…for us!" Natsu declared.

"I know, everyone, I know." Lucy pulled the three into a group hug.

"Oh…" Erza smiled, "Now it's bringing us together! This horse…is a blessing." She wiped a fake tear from her eye dramatically.

"_What?"_

"Erza, you've lost it!" Gray shouted in disbelief.

"No! You…you…" Erza bit her lip, "Wait…the horse is tearing us apart again!" she cried out.

"You're right…" Natsu narrowed his eyes, making them more squintier than usual, "It's about time I showed this horse…who's the _man_."

"What are you going to do…?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

He whipped his head at her, "Say that to me again!"

Lucy looked confused, "What are you going to do?"

"Do…_do-do_," the fire mage repeated, "I'm gonna kick that horse in the butt!"

"Oh my god…" his fellow Fairy Tail mages say in shock.

Everything happened in slow motion. Natsu kicked the horse. The horse's body shook. And unexpectedly…a certain blue-haired woman popped out of its mouth.

Team Natsu stared in disbelief for the umpteenth time that night.

"_JUVIA? !"_

"You..you were spying on us? !" Lucy shrieked.

"That's…none of Lucy-san's business!" Juvia wailed.

"Yes it is! You were spying on us!"

"Why? !" Gray almost yelled.

"You better make it fast, because we're all REALLY tired." Natsu told her.

"Well…um…Juvia likes watching Gray-sama…" she says, "Because…Juvia wanted to learn…" she looked away, embarrassed.

"Learn what?" Erza quickly asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Juvia wanted to learn…how to be happy."

"…_What?"_

"So you dressed up like a horse? !" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes…" the water mage spoke, "I wanted to see how you're all always so happy. So I decided to watch you dressed up as a horse. Juvia always makes it rain nowadays. Juvia is so unhappy! Anyways, Juvia's plan failed. All Juvia saw tonight was all of fighting over how to get rid of Juvia!" she pouted.

All of a sudden, she noticed that all of Team Natsu was snoring loudly, all curled up around her.

"Huh? !" Juvia cried, "Are you all sleeping? !"

Her response was more snoring.

Juvia's blue eyes widened, "Is…this it? Sleeping? Did Juvia just need a good night's rest to be happy?"

She huddled closer to Gray and closed her eyes.

'_But…I would be happier if it was just Juvia and Gray-sama…'_

_THE END_

**Review please!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
